Returning for the sencond year
by hockeychick1254
Summary: Follow Jesse and Becca and thier friend through their second year at Barden and as Jesse captain of the Treble makers and Becca for the Bella's
1. Back for a second year

Jesse's Pov

As I walked into my second year at Barden college , I was ecstatic, I had an amazing summer, I have an amazing girlfriend, and I am now captain of the treble makers, I am walking up to my room and I open the door and see Benji in his darth Vader outfit I walk over to him and give him a manly hug because I haven't seen him all summer, I unpack my things into my drawers and set up my laptop onto my desk and set up the million movies that I have brought with me, I set up my bed and start talking to Benji about his summer.

Jesse: So Benji how was your summer?

Benji: It was great I went to a star wars convention, did a magic show for some kid's birthday and that's basically it, what about you?

Jesse: I hung out with my parents and family we went on a family vacation to the Bahamas, it was awesome then came back home and just chilled in my hometown and now I am here again.

Benji: Have you seen Becca yet?

Jesse: No not yet

Benji: Well go on, go find your women

Jesse: Ok man I will talk to you later

As I got up and left my room I went out of the dormitories to go find Becca as I made my way across the grass I saw Becca and Fat Amy setting up for some people to join the two opening spots in their A Capella group the Barden Bella's I ran across the grass towards Becca and when I got to Becca I wrapped my arms form behind her around her waist and spun her around so she was facing me, I prepped kisses all over her face

Jesse: . .

Becca: (Becca laughed and kissed him back then she unlocked herself from Jesse) I missed you to, but I have to finish setting up and since you are captain for the treble makers you better start setting up to

Fat Amy: Becca go spend some time with your man I will finish up here

Jesse: yeah come on Becs (Pouts at her)

Becca: Fine, Fine, but Amy no mermaid dancing

Fat Amy: yeah sure whatever go on and catch up with your man

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Bumper's Return

Becca's Pov

We were walking around campus, hand in hand, I love how soft and warm Jesse's hands are they were always so gentle when they were holding my hand like he didn't want to break them; my other hand was wrapped around the arm that was holding my hand, he had such great muscles, and when he would wrap his muscular arms around me I would just feel so safe in them.

Jesse: How was your summer Becs?

Becca: it was okay, just hanged with my dad. He kept asking questions about you by the way

Jesse: like what?

Becca: like why was I kissing you at the finals, so I told him that you were my boyfriend, and he was shocked that I had a boyfriend. What did you do over the summer?

Jesse: me and my family went to the Bahamas, they asked me question about you to the same ones like why were we kissing and stuff (as he finish h sentence he bent down to Becca's level and kissed her, he traced his tongue on her bottom lips begging her for an entrance and she parted her lips so that his tongue could slips through, on hand was on her neck and the other was just a little past her lower back)

Fat Amy: YO! BECCA WE HAVE SOME PEOPLE COMING GET YOU ASS OVER HERE ND HELP ME OUT!

Becca (broke off the kiss with Jesse) Sorry Jess I have to go

Jesse: It's cool, go get them (as Becca turned to walk off Jesse smacked her ass, she turned and gave him a fake glare)

Bumper's Pov

L.A didn't turn out so well for me, so I decided to come back to Barden and return as the treble makers captain again, I look to the right and I see the Bella's, I get an idea, I walk out of campus and to the shopping mall and buy a carton of eggs, I walk back to the campus and towards the Bella's, I hide behind a bush and aim the egg for Becca, I throw the egg and hits her in back and she gets the shock of her life, I laugh so hard and when she sees me she storms over and when she is right up in my face everything goes black. I wake up and see all of the trebles and all of the Bella's surrounding me

Bumper: what's going on?

Jesse: Becca slugged you in the face

Becca: and I had every right to, why the hell would you throw and egg at me

Bumper: I don't know because it would be funny, and it was

Jesse: I'll tell you what's even more funny is that Becca can knock you out cold with her little hands

Everyone starts laughing at me

Jesse: what are you even doing back here?

Bumper: I came to re-join the trebles and take back my captaincy

Donald: yeah well Jesse's our captain now and we do not mess with Bella's anymore we are no longer rivals

Bumper: \Why aren't you guy's rivals anymore?!

Donald: because our captain and their captain are now together

Bumper: Jesse, you and Fat Amy are together now?

Jesse: not Fat Amy, I am with Becca

Becca: Yeah, so if you do anything to me or to Jesse or to the trebles or the Bella's I will knock you out cold for more than an hour

With that Becca said goodbye to the trebles and the Bella's and started to walk off with Jesse to her dorm

Fat Amy: Becca! I can see your toner!

Becca: That's just my dick!

**Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. The sex scandal,The Audition,The singers

Becca's Pov

I hate Bumper, like why the hell would you throw and egg at someone what is this 5th grade we are in collage now not elementary school. Like Fat Amy says " I wanna melt that cabbage patch kid" me and Jesse are walking to my new dorm, I moved out of my old one because Kimmy Jin didn't really make me feel welcomed there and whenever Jesse was there she always gave me a sour look. I now live with Fat Amy, It's hard sometimes because Amy lives in a house on campus so we have separate rooms, and let's just say the walls are very thin so I can hear disturbing noises from the next room, when we make it to the front door I look into my bag to find the keys and when I find them I unlock the door, when Jesse grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around so my back is up against the door, I look at him in the eyes and give him a smile and he returns it and then he leans down kisses me and his hands sliding down to my hips he lifts me up and my legs instantly wrap around his waist , with one of his hands is on my ass he opens the door and carries me in to the house and up the stairs and into my room, he lays me down onto the bed and climb onto top of me his hands roaming all around the top half of my body, he brings his lips down to my neck and grinds is hips into mine which releases a groan from me.

**You know how this plays out**

A few hours later I am laying on my stomach and Jesse is lying beside me and is staring at my bare back counting the few tattoo's that are on my back, he is tracing the one that is on my shoulder blade to the small one that is on the very top of my shoulder to the one that is in the middle of my back,He flips me around, I wrap the sheet tighter around me and he picks up my arm and runs his finger along the tattoo that is on my fore arm, he drops that arm and grabs my other arm and traces his fingers along the tattoo that is on my wrist.

Jesse; what is the deal with all of the tattoos?

Becca: This is when my parents were getting a divorce and I wanted to rebel against them so I got all of these tattoos and ear monitories as Aubrey would call them.

Jesse: (laughs) I like them, they give you character

Becca: You're such a nerd

And then me and Jesse here the front door open and close and we assume it is Fat Amy and we hear her loud footsteps and then another set of loud footsteps and we know there is more than one person coming up the stairs because now we her laughing and groaning, and then we hear the name that I really despise "Bumper".

Becca: Oh my god, Bumper is in my house, like in my house having sex with Amy

Jesse gets out of bed and puts on his boxers and presses his ear to the wall

Becca: (Whispers) Jesse!

Jesse: (Whispers) What

Becca: (Whispers) throw me my clothes

Jesse throws the clothes to Becca, and Becca starts to put her clothes on, and she starts to walk out of the door

Jesse: (Whispers) where are you going?

But Becca doesn't listen she walks out of her room and she opens up Fat Amy's door and sees Bumpers Big pale fat ass she shields her eyes and screams at them

Becca: ALRIGHT BUMPER, COVER YOU FAT ASS UP! AMY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HE THREW EGGS AT US AND LEFT THE TREBLES WHEN THEY GOT INTO THE FINALS!

Jesse came into the room and picked up Becca

Jesse: Sorry guys for the interruption continue on, WAIT TILL WE GET OUT OF THE ROOM FIRST!

Jesse carries Becca down to the living room

Jesse: Rebecca Mitchell, that was really rude

Becca: but I had to stop it, or Amy will get hurt

Jesse: (kisses her) she is a big girl Bec, she can take care of herself, and I find it so sweet that you risked your eyes to and save Amy from Bumper

Becca: shut up (kisses him) Jesse…..

Jesse: you want me to make you food right

Becca: yes please (smiles)

Jesse: coming right up (kisses her cheek)

A few hours later Bumper and Fat Amy come down with serious sex hair, and they walk past Becca and Jesse and give them a glare, Amy walks Bumper to the door, and gives him a solid 3 minute pash and shuts the door behind him , Amy walks over to the living room where Jesse is seated on the ground between Becca's legs whom is sitting on the couch she stands at the edge of the couch which is on the other side od Becca. Fat Amy and Becca stare at each other, when Fat Amy Launches herself onto Becca earning a scream from Becca, Amy starts slapping Becca on the legs, ass and back until Jesse uses all of his strength to get Amy off of Becca.

Fat Amy: Let go of me you stupide cabbage patch kid! I need to kill Becca!

Becca: why?!

Fat Amy: Because you walked in on me and Bumper having sex! That's why!

Jesse: she was just trying to save you

Fat Amy: From what having sex!

Becca: I was worried that Bumper was going to use you and then leave you

Fat Amy: thanks for the concern but me and Bumper have been an item since last year when our bus broke down

Becca: He threw Mexican food at you!

Fat Amy: that is how we say we love each other, besides I don't walk in on you and Jesse having sex!

Jesse: we are sorry Amy aren't we Becs (nudges Becca)

Becca: totally sorry

Fat Amy: Well I am going to go to bed, all of the sex has worn me out, and Bumper goes at it like a rabbit

Becca: gross!

**The next day**

Jesse's Pov

It is the day of the auditions, and all of the groups are in their elicited areas, I can see Becca's head and I really want to go down there and sit with her wrap my arm around her shoulder's, kiss her cheek and neck, whisper in her ear, and then she turns around and looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, she smiles at me and I smile back and wave at her she returns the gesture and turns back to the front and then Tommy walks out and starts talking about some shit, I go into a daze until I hear Becca's voice telling Tommy and the singer groups and the contestants the song that they have chosen and they chose the song from Paramore , Misery business, and that the performers had an hour and a half to get ready to perform. I took this as my chance to go and talk to Becca, I ran down the aisle to the front row where the Bella's were talking and satin the empty seat that was near Becca, I put my arm around her shoulders and she jumped at the contact and spun around to look at me, she smiled and I leaned into kiss her when our lips met all I could feel was fireworks, her beautiful soft lips, the way her soft lips moulded with mine, her hands in my hair and my hands on her waist, and then I felt her pull away but I dragged her back, but once again she pulled away and I let her this time, and when I looked up all of the groups contestants and Tommy were staring t me and Becca

Tommy: If you don't mind, the first contestant would like to audition now

Jesse: Sorry

Jesse ran back to his spot looking at Donald and Donald had that stupide smirk on his lips

Jesse: Shut up Donald

Donald: you don't see me running down the aisle to make out with Lillie \

Jesse: whatever man

After watching so many amazing singers, and some not so much good singers perform we had the treble makers had 3 singers 2 alto's and 1 soprano, our 2 altos are Daniel and Will and our 1 soprano is Andrew. The whole group was really excited for this season, we were all ecstatic to go to regionals hopefully Becca won't be arrested gain for punching so dude in the face.


	4. The new roomies

Becca's Pov

I was having a great dream, about me and Jesse living in L.A him scoring movies and music and me producing and making music, and then my dream was ruined, I was poked in the back, I opened my eyes and I saw Jesse's face right near my face with a big cheesy grin on his face, he leant down and kissed my forehead and climbed underneath the covers with me and spooned me, his face was right on my neck, and his hands was on my stomach rubbing lines up and down my stomach , I closed my eyes loving the feeling of his hands rubbing up and down my stomach and then I felt my tank top ride up, and Jesse is pushing it higher now my tank top is scrunched up just underneath my breasts, he sends shivers down my spine when his fingers go down my side, he turns us over so he is laying on top of me, he smiles and kisses me and starts to move my tank top over my head, he looks down at my chest and groans, I blush getting embarrassed that he is looking down there, I take off his shirt and run my hands down his muscular chest he moved to my sweat pants and started to tug at them I helped him by shimming out of my sweat pants, he pulled them off and dumped them on the floor, as I started to unbutton his pants I got the zipper undone, and then the door opens and my dad is standing there, staring at my shirt and sweat pants and Jesse's shirt we all just kind of stood there staring at each other than my dad left mumbling something about downstairs, I push Jesse off me and falls with a thump to the ground, he stands up quickly zipping and buttoning his pants back up and putting on his shirt, I did the same

Jesse: This so bad your dad is going to kill me

Becca: You? He is going to kill me!

Jesse: I am the guy that is lying on top of his daughter, who is half naked, I am pretty sure I am dead

Becca: good point come let's go we have to face him sooner rather than later

We walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting on the couch I clear my throat to get his attention he jumped off the couch and we both stared at each other, he then turned his attention to Jesse and started daggers at him before turning back to me and sighed and started to talk

: So this must be the famous Jesse that Becca has been speaking about

Jesse: Uh yes sir (holds out his for Dr. Mitchell to shake)

: (Shakes his hand) not exactly position I wanted to see you in when I first meet you but I guess that is my fault for not knocking

Becca: yeah dad you should knock, anyway what made you come here?

: what a father cannot visit his only Daughter

Becca: yeah I guess you can

: and it is your stepmother's birthday, and I want you and Jesse to come for diner because her family will be there and I want you and Jesse to meet them

Becca: Dad please don't make me go

: please Bec just this once

Becca: Fine then me and Jesse will be there

: good, I have to go now, I love you Becca

Becca: I love you too

leaves the couple alone in the living room

Becca: wanna continue on what we were doing before we were interrupted

Jesse smirks at Becca picks her up over his shoulder and carries her to her room

Becca's Pov

The first Bella's rehearsal, we have 2 girl's one alto and one soprano, our alto is Frankie and our soprano is Tilly

Becca: alright Ac-bitches time to prepare for the riff off the trebles beat us last year and we don't want that to happen again, so when it is the riff off, you just have to go along with whoever is singing the lead and sort of be like the band like make the beat and everything

Tilly: hey, Becca isn't that your boyfriend?

I turn around to see Jesse sitting in the stands, looking guilty about something

Becca: Ok you guys can go

Becca walks over to Jesse,

Jesse: hey babe

Becca: what did you Jesse?

Jesse: uh well Bumper is back in the Treble Maker

Becca: What!

Jesse: and there is another thing

Becca: What?

Jesse: he is moving in with you and Amy

Becca: Oh my God,

Jesse: well there is another solution

Becca: Like what?

Jesse: I could move in with you

Becca: Yes!. But what about Benji

Jesse: oh he was expelled for smuggling animals into the school

Becca: Oh well then. Do you want to move in?

Jesse: (smiles) I would love to

**At Becca's and Fat Amy's house **

Jesse's Pov

Me and Becca were walking up to her and Fat Amy's house and we saw Amy and Bumper moving Bumper's stuff in, I looked at Becca and she looked pissed, I was getting ready to hold her back just in case she attacked Bumper, we walked up to the house and Amy kind of looked guilty for not telling Becca, Becca instructed for Amy and Bumper and me to the living room, we all sat in the living room in an awkward silence until Becca spoke up

Becca: Jesse is moving in

Fat Amy: wait what?

Becca: you heard me Jesse is moving in, and Amy please don't get mad seeing as you are letting Bumper move in, so I think Jesse has the right to move in also

Fat Amy: your right, Jesse does have the right to live here also

Becca: Well let's go and get your stuff

Becca's Pov

I cannot believe that Jesse is moving in, and then there is Bumper who is also moving in, guess I am going to have to deal with the sex noises coming from Amy's room, then again they will have to get used to our noises to, this is going to be fun


	5. The Riff Off

Jesse's Pov

It is the night of the riff off, the trebles are ready to win for the second time, the trebles entered from the left and the Bella's from the right, my eyes were on Becca's the whole time and hers were on me the whole time, all the groups were in a circle and we were waiting for what type of music we would have to sing, the title that was chosen was songs that glee had covered, before anyone could think of anything I jumped in and started to sing "sing by my chemical romance"

Jesse:

**Sing it out**

**Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings**

**Sing it out**

**Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

**For every time that they want to count you out**

**Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**

**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

**Sing it from the heart**

**Sing it till you're nuts**

**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

**Sing it for the deaf**

**Sing it for the blind**

**Sing about everyone that you left behind**

**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**

**Sing it out**

**Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**

**Sing it out**

**Girl before they kill what tomorrow bri-**

Then Becca jumped in singing anyway you want it

Becca: **Any way you want it **

**That's the way you need it **

**Any way you want it **

**She loves to laugh **

**She loves to sing **

**She does everything **

**She loves to move **

**She loves to groove **

**She loves the lovin' things **

**Ooh, all night, all night **

**Oh, every night **

**So hold tight, hold tight **

**Ooh baby, hold tight **

**Oh, she said **

**Any way you want it **

**That's the way you need it**

It went on and sadly the Bella's won, but then my sadness disappeared when I saw how happy Becca was, I clapped for them, I walked over to Becca and whispered a congratulations into her ear, she turned around and hugged me and I returned the hug, her small frame pressed up against me, she asked if I was ready to go back and home and I nodded and we walked out of the old pool and onto the streets to go back home I knew something was bothering her I could tell by the way she was looking and holding herself up, I stopped us in the middle of the walk way and looked at her and I asked her what was wrong with her

Jesse: Hey Bec, you want to tell me what's going on

Becca: I am just worried about tomorrow, about meeting Shelia's side of the family

Jesse: it's ok I I'll be there

Becca: (Smiles) I know and I love you for it

Jesse's face breaks out into a very big smile

Becca: What (smiles)

Jesse: that was the first time you told me you loved me

Becca: (blushes) I guess it was

Jesse: (leans in real close to Becca so that their bodies are pressed against each other, he move his hands around her body and onto her ass, and whispers huskily into her ear) I love you too

We walked into mine and Becca's room I closed the door behind me and locked it, I then turned to Becca and gently pushed her onto the bed and I climbed on top of her,

Nobody's Pov

Becca ran her hand up Jesse's shirt and lifted it over his head she reached up and kissed his neck and her hands went up to Jesse's head and gripped onto his hair as Jesse's hands ran along her stomach he then lifted her shirt over her head and his gaze landed on to her chest, Becca felt a little embarrassed that he was looking at her breasts, Jesse looked at Becca and saw that she was blushing from him looking at her chest he kissed her and reassured her that she had nothing to worry about because her body was rockin, Jesse moved his hand under Becca and unclipped her bra, she sat up a bit and removed her bra, Jesse moved his hand towards her chest and started groping the left breast in his right hand this earned a moan from Becca, Jesse smirked to himself and he knew the thing that would make groan more, he leant down to her chest and grabbed her right breast into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around her nipple, Becca groaned in pleasure and moved her hands down to jesses belt and started to undo his buckle when she got the belt off she looked at him and kissed him and without breaking the kiss she undid his jeans button and unzipped his zipper, Jesse then shimmied out of his jeans leaving him in his briefs that was showing how hard his length was, Jesse then unzipped Becca's pants and pulled it off in one swift movement leaving her in her bright black panties he then traced his hand down her stomach to waist band of her underwear and pulled down Becca lifted her hips off the bed so her panties can come off, Jesse then pulled off his own pants, he moved his hand to Becca's inner thigh and caressed her while moving his hand towards her womanhood Jesse could feel the heat coming from Becca's womanhood ,he traced his index finger down and up Becca's wet folds he slipped his index finger and thumb between her folds and started to pinch and rub Becca's clit between his index finger and thumb earing a groan from Becca, Becca moved her hand down towards Jesses length she rubbed the head with her thumb and the other four fingers traced up and down his length Jesse groaned Becca smiled to herself against Jesses lips Becca started to sit up and as she did she pushed Jesse onto his back he looked at her she started to kiss his neck then his collar bone then his muscular pecks and tracing her tongue down his chest then his stomach when she reached the end of Jesse's stomach she looked at Jesse and then down at his length she grabbed his length and moved her lips over the head and she got deeper until she was deep throating him Jesse was groaning, Becca began to pick up speed swirling her tongue around the head and looking up at Jesse every now and again she released Jesse with a pop, Jesse then pulled her up to him tell her to get into a standing position she did as she was told he told her to stand over his head which she did and then he told to sit on his face so he could eat her out she obliged and sat on Jesses face, Jesse then swirled his tongue around Becca's clit then exploring every part of her womanhood making his way to her entrance he started to tongue fuck her and Becca was groaning, Becca started to roll her hips forward into Jesse's mouth, Becca got off of Jesse and Jesse climbed on top of her and put a condom on his length and then went inside of Becca and started thrusting slowly, and then started to go really fast and was hitting Becca in the G-spot they were moaning then they both released at them same time Jesse got off of Becca and laid next to her and they both looked at each other and started to laugh.

Jesse: that was amazing

Becca: I know, can we go to sleep I am pretty tired

Jesse: (smiles) of course we can

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces

**Next chapter coming soon**


End file.
